


Signori, si scende!

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [20]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Clothed Sex, Community: fanwriter.it, Developing Relationship, Festival di Sanremo 2018, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: «Non pensarci nemmeno o tu-sai-chi ci ammazza, c'ha lavorato giorni interi per mettere insieme i pezzi.»«Ma fa lo stilista o il meccanico?»





	Signori, si scende!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: clothed sex  
Contesto: puntata finale Sanremo 2018  
Commento dell'autrice: a questa mi sa che non ci aveva ancora pensato nessuno, ma al momento mi pesava farmi un giro su AO3 a controllare se qualcuno ne avesse già scritto 😂

> _ Prima di uscire, guardati allo specchio e levati qualcosa _
> 
> _ (Coco Chanel) _

In teoria, si erano chiusi in camerino per provare l’ultima volta, da soli, prima di esibirsi. Scaldare la voce, farsi coraggio, tutte quelle cose là. _ In teoria. _

(Anche perché la questione del farsi coraggio era stata abbondantemente superata, giacché la questione del plagio era ormai bella che archiviata.)

Nella pratica, Fabrizio era riuscito a ribaltare la sedia nel far indietreggiare Ermal sotto i suoi baci, facendolo arrivare a sedere direttamente sulla postazione del trucco, rovesciando roba sul pavimento e sicuramente facendo un gran casino - non che entrambi se ne curassero, impegnati com’erano nel baciarsi come se avessero il disperato bisogno di trarre aria dalla bocca dell’altro, come se fosse stata l’ultima occasione per farlo.

E in un certo senso, lo era.

_ «Stasera ci giochiamo tutto»,_ aveva esordito Fabrizio, una volta chiusasi dietro la porta del camerino di Ermal. Il quale aveva ascritto il suo nervosismo alla finale, finché l’altro non aveva continuato con: _ «E io non voglio avere rimpianti»_. E poi lo aveva baciato, le mani a coppa sulle sue guance.

Aveva mugolato di sorpresa, Ermal, ma anche di una certa frustrazione, perché avrebbe voluto baciarlo lui per primo - ma _ dopo,_ qualora avessero vinto o perso, però sicuramente avrebbero avuto molto più tempo per continuare o ritrarsi con la scusa di essere ubriachi se fosse andato tutto in rotta.

Non era mai stato più felice che i suoi castelli di carta crollassero d’un colpo.

La schiena premuta contro la superficie rigida dello specchio, Ermal baciava e ribaciava Fabrizio, affamato per la fretta intrinseca dell’atto - tra quanto li sarebbero venuti a chiamare? In ogni caso, troppo presto - e non si curava affatto che le labbra sue e quelle dell’altro si fossero gonfiate e arrossate al punto che baciarsi diventò ben presto doloroso; _ no_: lo volevano da così tanto tempo che non si sarebbero fermati, non così subito.

Dal passargli le dita fra i capelli, una mano di Fabrizio gli era scivolata al fianco, facendo fremere Ermal e stringere le mani sulle spalle di lui, increspando la spessa stoffa ricamata della giacca. Sospirò acutamente, le labbra che pulsavano, grate che quelle dell’altro le avessero liberate per spostarsi di lato, nel famigerato punto sul collo che, come Fabrizio lo baciò, scatenò un brivido caldo lungo le vertebre di Ermal, che si agitò appena tra le braccia di lui, talmente forte era stata quella sensazione.

Tutto era amplificato dalla fretta, dal tempo che scadeva, ma anche dalle gabbie che erano i loro vestiti, che trattenevano il calore sempre più crescente, dando loro alla testa - Ermal inclinò il capo all’indietro, ansimando sotto i baci con cui Fabrizio gli stava _ mangiando _ la gola, gemendo a sua volta mentre discendeva - e soprattutto impedendo loro di avere quel _ di più _ che sentivano bramare maggiormente ogni secondo che passava, ogni carezza con cui scottavano la pelle dell’altro, quella che riuscivano a raggiungere.

Fabrizio gemette ma di fastidio, una volta raggiunto il confine dello scollo della maglietta di Ermal. Portò le mani al colletto invece della sua giacca, per togliergli almeno quella.

Ermal gli scostò via le mani, e sospirò una risata nervosa. «Non pensarci nemmeno o tu-sai-chi ci ammazza», lo avvertì, sistemandosi poi i capelli (che sperò non fossero troppo incasinati anche per i propri standard), «c’ha lavorato giorni interi per mettere insieme i pezzi».

Fabrizio invece una risata se la fece sfuggire. «Ma fa lo stilista o il meccanico?»

Ed Ermal avrebbe voluto aggiungere qualcosa di altrettanto sarcastico, aveva mille risposte già pronte, peccato solo che dovette mordersi un labbro già martoriato abbastanza, perché Fabrizio gli aveva infilato le mano sotto la maglietta, a carezzargli la schiena, e aveva spostato la coscia in mezzo alle sue gambe divaricate, facendosi pericolosamente più vicino.

«Mò ci penso io», gli mormorò lui all'orecchio, con tutti gli effetti per cui Ermal faticò a deglutire, e siglò quella sua affermazione con un bacio nascosto fra i riccioli che gli coprivano una tempia.

Ermal gli allacciò le braccia al collo, poggiandogli il mento su una spalla, tranquillo quando invece era un fascio di nervi e di voglia. «E come faresti, sentiamo?», gli mormorò di rimando.

Si zittì con un ansito sibilato, quando le dita di Fabrizio andarono a giocare con l'orlo dei suoi pantaloni, sopra la cintura. «Ho i miei sistemi…»

Ermal gli schioccò un bacio nell'incavo del collo, soffocando così una risata, e iniziò a tempestarlo di baci proprio in quel punto, facendolo agitare per il solletico e pure per non fargli perdere l'equilibrio. «Aò, ma ti stai fermo?», gli sghignazzò Fabrizio, stringendo i suoi fianchi per non farlo cadere da dove si era appollaiato.

«No», fece Ermal, schioccandogli un ultimo bacio contro la guancia ruvida, e spingendolo appena con due dita, lo fece indietreggiare, così potè scendere a terra in un balzo. «E ho anch'io i miei sistemi, sai?»

Fabrizio lo vide inginocchiarsi ai suoi piedi, e lì per lì non gli venne da ridere di nuovo. «Ma mi stai a fa' la proposta?»

Da quella posizione, Ermal gli fece spallucce. «‘na specie», gli fece il verso del suo dialetto, prima di portargli le mani alla cintura, le dita alla fibbia. Prima di slacciargliela, però, alzò di nuovo gli occhi sul suo volto.

_ Oh...no. No, no, no. _ Improvvisamente consapevole, Fabrizio gli scostò via i polsi. «No, Ermà, non qui», gli disse poi, dandogli le mani per aiutarlo a rialzarsi. Cosa che Ermal fece, spazzolandosi poi le ginocchia della polvere perenne che c’era in tutti i locali dietro le quinte.

Fabrizio cercò di nuovo il suo sguardo per proseguire: «Non è che non te voglio; è che già non abbiamo niente, ma non voglio farlo così…».

«Ehi, okay, ho capito.» Sereno, Ermal gli prese di nuovo il volto fra le mani, ma per dargli un bacio molto più calmo. «Ho capito», gli ripeté, e a quel sorriso, Fabrizio non potè non sentirsi un uomo estremamente fortunato nel poter goderne della vista. «Mi va bene uguale. Facciamo come ti senti più sicuro.»

A quelle parole, Fabrizio gli prese le mani e gliene baciò i dorsi. Sì, era un uomo dannatamente fortunato nell'aver ricevuto Ermal Meta nella sua vita. Se avessero avuto pure la possibilità di levarsi quei vestiti di dosso, sarebbe stato anche meglio.

Ermal si fece indietro di un passo, mordicchiandosi leggermente un labbro.

Non era stato del tutto sicuro nemmeno lui di volerlo fare, annebbiato com’era dalla foga del momento, e non poteva non sentirsi sollevato: non era stato neanche del tutto sicuro di _ come _fare. Forse era anche per quello che Fabrizio gli aveva detto di no, poteva averlo intuito.

Fabrizio diede una rapida occhiata all’orologio sopra le luci dello specchio. «C’abbiamo ancora tempo, però», gli disse, e prendendogli una mano, lo guidò verso la sedia che rimise sulle gambe. Lo lasciò solo per andare a prendere la scatola di fazzoletti finita a terra come le altre cose del trucco.

Improvvisamente conscio che tutto il fondotinta che gli avevano applicato addosso per risultare meno cadaverico sotto i riflettori doveva essersi sciolto almeno in parte, Ermal si toccò una guancia con un dito, ritraendolo col polpastrello macchiato. «Abbiamo tempo pure per darci una sistemata? Mi sa che i vestiti non saranno il nostro unico problema.»

«Dipende da quanto sei veloce», replicò Fabrizio con un sorrisetto, agitando appena i fazzoletti che teneva in mano. Sorpassò Ermal andandosi a sedere, e deposta la scatola accanto a una sua scarpa, gli fece cenno di sederglisi sulle gambe.

«_Ah_», fece Ermal, inarcando un sopracciglio e un angolo della bocca, «è così, dunque?». Ma non si oppose a quella decisione di ruoli, e afferratagli una spalla per salirgli sopra, si sistemò in braccio a lui, portandogli le gambe ai lati del corpo mentre Fabrizio gli portava un braccio alla vita, mantenendolo.

Il lieve ondeggiare per tenere l’equilibrio fece già scontrare i loro bacini, ed Ermal dovette deglutire per non farsi scappare quell’ansito. «Guai a te se strappi qualcosa», borbottò, fintamente minaccioso, mentre perdeva tempo a sistemargli quelle due ciocche che erano sfuggite alla capigliatura più o meno sistemata in precedenza.

«Farò attenzione», mormorò Fabrizio, vedendolo lavorare, quando senza avvisarlo gli prese il mento fra pollice e indice, e riportandogli il viso delicatamente in basso, facendo incontrare gli occhi sorpresi di lui coi propri, gli baciò la bocca dischiusa.

Ermal si rilassò talmente velocemente in quel bacio che quasi non se ne rimproverò.

Ma zittì la propria vocina interiore - ed era sorprendentemente facile come ci riuscisse ogniqualvolta era in compagnia di Fabrizio, gli faceva fare cose che il proprio istinto di solito impiegava anche dieci minuti prima di decidersi.

Sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi, inarcandosi ancora sotto le mani di Fabrizio, di nuovo ad accarezzarlo sotto la maglietta, bruciandogli la pelle sotto i fruscii della stoffa che smuovevano. Era un impiccio, pensava, frustrato mentre la testa gli si faceva leggera, e lo stomaco ribollente, sotto i baci che Fabrizio inerpicava sul suo collo; gli prudevano le dita dalla voglia che aveva di passargliele fra i capelli, ma tutto quel che poteva fare era strofinargli le braccia, stropicciandogli le maniche della giacca, in una muta richiesta di sbrigarsi.

Non che Fabrizio fosse in disaccordo.

Ci impiegarono molto meno nello slacciarsi le cinture a vicenda, troppo impazienti - e consci di essere scoperti da un momento all'altro - per perdere altro tempo in quei dolcissimi convenevoli; ci avrebbero pensato _ dopo,_ era di comune quanto tacito accordo.

Ci impiegarono un po' di più nello svestirsi, giusto quel che bastava, contorcendosi per non strattonare troppo la stoffa e rischiare veramente di strapparla; gli sfregamenti che fece nel solcare la loro pelle non furono nulla, _ nulla_, in confronto alla sensazione di completezza che entrambi provarono poi.

Fabrizio soffocò i propri gemiti e quelli di Ermal baciandolo, cercando di trattenersi nei movimenti per essere gentile, per non rovinare ulteriormente le loro _ mise _ più di quanto non avrebbero fatto fra pochi istanti.

Ansimando nella bocca dell'altro, Ermal non si rimproverò per quello che stava facendo, non pensava a _ niente _ per una volta in vita sua. Con un ultimo bacio, si separò da Fabrizio solo per premere la fronte contro la sua, vicinissimo al culmine.

Riuscirono a rimettere tutto a posto, postazione del trucco compresa, poco prima che giungessero a bussare alla porta; la scatola di fazzoletti, completamente vuota, era finita accartocciata nel cestino, insieme ai fazzoletti usati, in cima quelli sporchi di fard per essersi asciugati i volti dal sudore.

In seguito, fu parecchio difficile trattenersi dal ridere quando li rimproverarono per il tempo sprecato nel truccarli di nuovo.

«Signori, si scende», mormorò Fabrizio, la luce del palco che, filtrando dall'apertura semichiusa della loro entrata, gli tagliava il volto a metà. Gli aleggiava sulle labbra ancora un sorriso, che Ermal trovò abbastanza seccante, quasi come l'occhiata che gli rivolse poi.

Gli strinse un polso quando annunciarono i loro nomi, e, con una rassicurante sensazione di certezza nonostante l'esito della competizione fosse ancora per aria, si avviarono.


End file.
